You Are Stronger Than Your Past
by Originalhybridlover
Summary: Old insecurities rise to the surface for Felicity when William asks her why his dad didn't introduce them sooner, bringing up memories Felicity would much rather forget.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a requested One-shot that turned into a two. I feel I should warn you there is mention of past child abuse.**

 **I do not own arrow or its characters.**

* * *

Felicity set the bag of take-out from BBB on the table. It was Raisa's day off and Oliver was busy at the office. Felicity figured it was better to get take-out than risk her burning down the apartment trying to fix dinner.

"We're having Big Belly?" William asked in surprise taking a seat at the counter.

"Sure, why not? It'll be better for us than anything I might cook. Burnt food tastes terrible." Felicity placed a plate in front of him, setting a wrapped bacon double cheeseburger on a plate with a side of curly fries.

William made a face. "Is that why we always have take-out when neither Raisa or my dad are here?"

Felicity nodded, taking a seat next to him with her own food after getting them some sodas. "Well, it's one of the reasons. Besides who doesn't love take-out."

"Dad." William grinned.

"Your father is a health nut who loves to cook." Felicity clicked her tongue. "But he is damn good at it."

William unwrapped his sandwich and took a bite of his sandwich chewing with a thoughtful look.

"What's on your mind, Will?" Felicity wondered twirling a fry in some ketchup before popping it into her mouth.

"I was just wondering why my dad waited so long to introduce us? I mean, you're great and we really get along really well. Some stepmoms are horrible but you're not."

Felicity frowned. She hadn't really considered why Oliver hadn't wanted her part of William's right when they first started reconciling. She thought maybe he just wanted William to get used to living in a new city, going to a new school, living with a newly discovered father. But what if there was more to it? What if he just hadn't wanted her near William? But why? He loved her, didn't he? He trusted her with his life so why not with his son? Did he think she was incapable of being trusted around his son? Did he believe there was something wrong with her when it came to kids? Or maybe he just thought she couldn't help him give William a good childhood.

The thought made her stomach twist uncomfortably, memories of her own childhood trying to rise to the surface. But she pushed it down not wanting to think of her more awful memories growing up.

"Felicity?" Willam's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, buddy." she apologized noting his look of concern. "I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment there." She forced a fake smile, not wanting him to worry about it. "I don't know why your father waited so long to introduce us. Your life was changing so much maybe he just didn't want to overwhelm you."

William nodded, returning to his food. Felicity forced a smile as she stared down at her own food. Her mind plagued with haunting thoughts of her past.

* * *

Oliver let himself into the apartment. "Hey," He smiled when he caught sight of Felicity at the kitchen sink.

Felicity glanced over at him, offering a faint smile. "Welcome home, you're food's on the counter."

Oliver glanced at the take-out bag. "Big Belly Burger?"

"Well, you weren't here to fix a healthy dinner and since I can't cook to save my life, Take-Out it is." She gave a shrug of her shoulder as she dried the dishes she just washed.

Oliver frowned. "Is everything okay, Felicity?"

"Yes," she answered, putting the now dry dishes away.

Oliver walked up behind her, wrapping an arm around her middle. "I'm sorry. I was late for dinner. I'll make it up to you." He swept her blonde hair to the side, pressing his lips to the side of her neck.

"It's not that." Felicity pulled out of his hold so she could turn around.

Oliver stopped her reaching up, cupping her jaw, his thumb brushed her cheek. "Then what is it?"

"Why did you wait so long to introduce me to William?" She frowned, looking trouble. "Was it because you were unsure about us and didn't want me to be a part of his life until you were sure?"

Oliver's hand fell from her face. "What?"

"Or was it because you didn't think I was worthy enough to be a part of your son's life? Did you think I would screw him up somehow?" Tears filled Felicity eyes, her voice cracking on her next words. "Or was it because you didn't love me as much as you believe you did and thought maybe William wouldn't either?"

Oliver shook his head dumbfounded. "Where is this coming from?"

Felicity shook her head, dropping her gaze. "Nothing, just forget I said anything."

Oliver gripped her hips, stepping forward when she went to turn away. "No, don't do that. Talk to me, Felicity."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Felicity refused to meet his gaze instead she stared at the collar of his shirt.

"I want my wife to look at me and be honest about something that couldn't be further from the truth." he lifted a hand to her face, tilting her chin up, encouraging her to meet his gaze.

Oliver couldn't believe she could think that there was a time he didn't want her in William's life or thought she was unworthy or didn't trust her with his son. "There has never been a time where I didn't want you to be a part of his life. I didn't want him to think I was trying to replace his mother in his life with the woman I love. I didn't want him to resent you because you were here and his mother wasn't. I wanted to give him time."

Felicity stared up at him, her eyes feeling with tears, emotion rising in her chest.

"I never once believed you would screw him up. You're the best person I know. If I thought anyone had a chance of screwing him up that person would be me." Oliver confessed. "But having you here, guiding me, helping me, supporting me has been everything. You have never been unworthy. The truth is you're worth more than the world could ever possibly imagine. You deserve to have everything you ever want. You deserve everything."

"Oliver," Felicity whispered his words, like a balm against old emotional scars she had tried to close and keep hidden from the world.

"I trust you with my son. I trust you with his life. I trust you with mine. Trust hasn't come easily to me in a really, really long time but I trust you more than I have ever trusted anyone." There was no one he trusted more than her. No one. "So don't think for even a _second_ that I don't trust you."

Felicity tried to blink back the tears at his kind words and she knew he meant them, she could see in his eyes that were begging for her to believe him how sincere he was with every word he spoke.

Oliver moved in and pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, cupping her face like she was the most precious thing he ever held in his hands. "Baby, I love you more than anyone can possibly fathom, more than I thought anyone can love one person. You're everything to me. There's no Oliver Queen without Felicity Smoak." He wiped away her tears with his thumbs that escaped her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. "I don't want you to doubt for one single second your importance in not only my life but William's as well. We need you more than I can ever put into words."

Felicity's chest ached at his reassuring words. She felt so stupid now, something she wasn't used to really feeling because she was a fracking genius and she took pride in how smart she was. Clearly, she had over-reacted. She stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Oliver, burying her face in his chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't." He stroked his hand through her hair and up and down her back. "You never have to apologize for how you feel." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled back to catch her gaze. "Talk to me, Felicity? Tell me what's going on? What's making you feel this way? I need to know so I can fix it."

"You can't fix this." Felicity shook her head, her lip started to tremble and she bit down on it to stop it. "You can't change the past."

Oliver's brow scrunched up in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"My mom had this boyfriend, Greg, when I was only ten years old and he wasn't a good guy. He was abusive most of the time and it was always when my mother wasn't around. She didn't know of course and the second she did she sent him to jail but Greg, he left his mark on me."

Oliver was trying to understand what she was saying but was struggling to 'cause the thought of anyone hurting Felicity in any capacity was unfathomable to him. And for someone to hurt an innocent ten-year-old Felicity? It was so unthinkable and completely unacceptable. His blood started boiling.

"What-" his voice cracked with anger. "What did he do to you? Did he _touch_ you?"

Felicity's eyes widened when she realized his mind had gone to the worst possibility. "Not in the way that your thinking. He didn't touch me like that."

Oliver nodded, while he felt a weight lift off his chest, his anger remained. "Then what did he do to you?"

"He used to smack and push me around. There were a few occasions where he knocked me down and kicked me in the ribs." She looked away. "The hits they were painful but they weren't the worst part."

Oliver had to disagree. How could it get worse than someone laying a physical hand on her, to hurt her? But he stayed quiet on what he thought. For the moment. Instead, he asked. "What was?"

"He used to belittle, tear me down, his words they really ate at me. I thought I had moved past it but now, I don't think I did. Right now, it's like I can hear him screaming at me in the back of my mind." Her eyes filled with tears. "That I'm nothing. A waste of space. _Useless._ A screw-up. That I ruin the lives of everyone around me. That my mother would have been better off without me. That I was unlovable and it was why my father left." her breath hitched in her chest, she felt like a weight was bearing down on her heart, the walls closing in on her. "That I was unworthy and didn't deserve to be loved."

 _Oh, God,_ maybe Greg was right. Maybe, she deserved every beating, every hit he gave her. Maybe every cruel word he ever said to her was the truth.

"Felicity, stop," he said gently, softly. "I just need you to listen."

"You don't have to say any-" Felicity started, turning away from Oliver washing a hand down her face.

Oliver grasped her arm gently turning her back to him. "You have no idea how badly I want to track this Greg down and shoot him full of arrows." his voice was dark but his expression was hurt like he was aching for what she went through. "I want you to listen to me, Felicity. There is no one I think the world of more than you. Greg or whatever the fuck his name is didn't know shit. He was a bastard who was cruel to a child cause he was a miserable prick in life." His hands raised cupping her face. "He was wrong on every level imaginable. Your beautiful, brilliant, multi-talented, strong-willed, you're stronger than you know, stronger than anyone can possibly imagine. And as for you being unlovable. That's a bunch of bullshit. I never heard anything so ridiculous so further from the truth in my life. Falling in love with you was the easiest thing I've ever done and I've never regretted it for one second and I never will." He pressed his lips to hers in a loving kiss, his lips brushing her own when he spoke again. "I love you so so much. You deserve to have everything that you want and I'm so grateful that I happen to be someone you want. You are stronger than your past. You are so much more than your past."

Felicity gasped wrapping her arms around him and pressing her lips more firmly against his, feeling his love soothing old scars that she had try to forget. The way Oliver loved her had always overwhelmed her in the best way and she loved him for it more than she could ever put into words so instead, she wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss, pouring her love into it.

When his arms banded around her, and he bent forward, surrounding her, she had never felt safer or more loved. Standing there in his arms, his lips moving against hers, his love encompassing her she felt deserving of the life she lived, the love he gave her and the little family they had built together.

Maybe, Greg was wrong. Maybe she wasn't as unworthy of love as he made her believe.

Maybe all she needed to do was see herself through Oliver's eyes. No one had loved her the way he loved her and that had to mean something.

And that was enough for her, the emotional scars Greg left on her were her past. Oliver and William and their family were her life now and if they loved her it was good enough for her. Their opinion was what mattered.

Felicity wrapped her arms around her husband, pressing herself tightly against him, taking comfort in his arms.

* * *

 **The other half of this two-shot will be up in a few days. Thanks for reading and reviews or encouraged.**

 **Tumblr: Olicity-Klaroline-addiction**

 **Tumblr: originalhybridloverfics**

 **twitter: originalhybri13**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the last chapter to this Two-Shot. I apologize for any mistakes!**

* * *

"Hey, I brought lunch." Oliver walked into the loft where Felicity and Curtis did all their work for their start-up company they were working on together.

"Hey," Felicity smiled, leaning up on her toes for a quick kiss as he set the take-out bag on the table. "I thought you would be down at City Hall throughout the day."

"I skipped out for lunch with my beautiful wife." Oliver smiled, pressing a quick kiss to her lips, he pulled back a moment later looking around. "Where' s Curtis?"

"He left a few minutes before you got here. He had a lunch date." Felicity took a seat at the table, pulling the take-out bag to her and started dividing the food between her and Oliver.

Oliver took a seat across from her, reaching for her hand. "How are you doing?"

Felicity smiled, knowing he was still concerned for her after last night. "I'm fine. I promise."

"Good." He looked away, his smile faltering.

"Hey, what is it?" she squeezed his hand.

He turned his gaze back to her. "I want you to tell me more about Greg. What you know about him. His last name. Where he lives now."

"Oliver." Felicity sighed. "You don't need to go after-"

"Yes, I do." he cut her off, firmly but not unkindly. "He hurt you. He made you feel like you were nothing. No one should feel that way. Especially not you. I need to make him realize what a mistake that was. Please. I have to do this."

"Oliver, I.." She shook her head.

"Please, don't ask me to do nothing. I can't let this go. I can't let anyone get away with hurting you so deeply." Oliver spoke in low tones conveying his seriousness, his blue eyes were intense as they pleaded with her.

"Miller. His name is Greg Miller," she said after a moment, his pleading eyes her undoing. "When he got out of jail, he moved from Las Vegas to Bludhaven. I've checked up on him over the years. I didn't want him doing what he did to me to another innocent child."

Oliver leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Thank you." Felicity squeezed his hand. "Okay, do you want to tell the team or do want this to stay between us?" Asked Oliver.

"We can tell them if it comes up," Felicity said.

"You might want to tell William." Oliver watched as her brow furrowed in confusion. "He's worried he upset you last night."

The last thing Felicity wanted to do was worry William. He was such a sweet boy. "I'll talk to him tonight."

"Okay, good." Oliver leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

Felicity cup his jaw, leaning into the kiss.

* * *

"Hey," Oliver walked off the elevator heading straight for Felicity where she worked at her computers. "Is the team here yet?" his hands landed on her shoulders, rubbing them.

She hummed at the feel of his hands working out the tension in her shoulders. "No, but they should be here soon. I thought we could fill them in together."

"Of course." he leaned forward pressing his lips to her hair.

A moment later the hum of the elevator could be heard before the doors slid open again and, Digg, Dinah, Rene, and Curtis stepped out.

"I got your message." Digg moved toward Felicity and Oliver, the others falling behind them. "Mission in Bludhaven? Who's the target?"

Felicity tapped away at her computers and an image of a white man, dark peppered hair, a full beard pulled up. "Greg Miller. He lives in Bludhaven."

"What's he into?" Dinah asked, folding her arms over her chest.

Felicity turned her chair before rising to a stand and Oliver took her hand, clasping it in his own, offering her whatever she needed.

Felicity squeezed his hand back, breathing deeply.

"This is a personal mission," Oliver informed them. "The target is someone from Felicity's past."

"Greg Miller was this guy my mother dated for about a year when I was ten. He wasn't a good guy. He was abusive toward me."

"Felicity?" Diggle stepped forward, frowning in concern. "Did he.."

"It wasn't sexual abuse." Felicity was quick to say. "But he was physically and verbally abusive."

"Why did you never say anything?" Diggle asked, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her in a protective hug. Felicity wrapped her arm around his back, returning the embrace for a moment before stepping back into Oliver, leaning into him.

"It's not something that I like to remember but some old feelings came up, and well, I told Oliver," Felicity answered. "I never actually planned on telling anyone. It's a part of my past and that's where I want it to stay."

"But you want to go after him?" Dinah asked, looking at Oliver.

"Of course, Hoss wants to go after the man that mistreated Blondie." Said Rene.

"Did Donna know?" Curtis asked, staring at Felicity with sympathy.

"She eventually found out and she turned him in immediately." Felicity ran a hair through her ponytail. "After that, she rarely brought a boyfriend home, she never wanted to take a chance on someone hurting me again."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Dinah said suddenly. "You didn't deserve that."

"Since this is personal I don't expect you guys to drop everything and go to Bludhaven but I will need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone," Oliver stated.

"You're not doing this alone, Oliver," Diggle stated strongly. "I want this bastard to pay. I love Felicity like blood. She's family and I'm not gonna let anyone get off easily for hurting her."

"John, you don't-" Felicity began.

"I want to be a part of this." He interrupted gently but firmly. "You're like a sister to me, Felicity. If someone hurt you then they deserve whatever is coming to them."

"He's right." Dinah nodded. "You mess with one of us, you mess with the whole team. He's going down."

Felicity frowned at them. "You do know he has already done his time in jail for this, right?"

Rene shook his head. "Not good enough. We need to kick his ass."

"See how he likes being hurt." Curtis said in agreement.

"I get that you all want to get this guy but someone needs to be here to protect the city." Oliver looked at Rene, Curtis, and Dinah. "I need you guys here protecting the city."

They each opened their mouths to argue but Felicity cut them off. "He's right, someone needs to be here to patrol. Digg and Oliver will go and the three of you have work in Starling to do."

Everyone was silent for a moment before they nodded, knowing once Felicity had given the order that was that.

"Alright." Diggle turned to the monitors. "Fill me in on this bastard."

Felicity returned to her seat, Oliver stood behind her and the team gathered around, ready to soak in all the intel on Greg Miller.

* * *

Felicity, and Oliver returned to the loft together. Digg was going to be there in half hour to pick Oliver up. They were heading out tonight. Oliver needed to pack a bag and speak with William before they left.

"Hey," William paused his game. "You guys made it home in time for dinner. Raisa said it'll be done in forty-five minutes."

"Unfortunately, I'm not to be able to stay for dinner," Oliver told William, coming to sit on the couch next to him. "I have to go on a business trip."

"Why?" William frowned.

"I'm going to let Felicity answer that question." Oliver held his hand out to her, and she moved forward taking it. "Just know that this is important."

William nodded slowly. "Okay, how long will you be gone?"

"A few days at the most," Oliver told him. "But Felicity will be here with you."

William nodded. "Okay." he smiled over at Felicity.

"Don't worry your dad will be home before you know it," Felicity said with a reassuring smile. "Besides we have ways of keeping ourselves occupied." she picked up his game paddle unpausing his game and picking up where he left off.

"Hey!" William protested but he was smiling.

Felicity grinned as he reached for the second paddle. "After your dad leaves we'll eat our weight in ice cream."

"Felicity," Oliver said in exasperation. "At least hold off on the ice cream until after dinner and moderate."

Felicity looked at William, sharing a conspiratorial grin with him. "We'll take it into consideration."

Oliver shook his head fighting back a smile, his eyes shining with amusement. He pressed a kiss to William's hair, ruffling it before turning to Felicity and kissing her cheek. "I'm gonna go pack, Digg will be here soon."

He stood, walking around the couch and headed to their room.

Felicity looked over her shoulder watching him disappear further into the apartment before turning back and focusing her attention on the video game and William.

Ten minutes later Oliver was stepping back into the room a duffle bag in his hands just as a knock sounded on the door.

"It's Digg," Felicity paused her and William's game. "I'll get it."

William turned to his dad, setting his paddle aside and rose from his seat on the couch. "You'll be careful, right?"

"Of course." Oliver placed his hand on William's shoulder. "I'll be back two days tops."

William nodded. "Just make sure you make it back home, Dad."

"I will, Buddy." he pulled William into him for a hug.

"Ready to go?" Digg asked walking into the room with Felicity.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon, buddy." He patted him on the back and stepped toward Felicity sliding his arms around her waist. "I'll call you when we get to Bludhaven."

"Good, keep me updated." her hands slid up his shoulders looping her arms around his neck. "I want to hear your voice at least twice a day while you're gone."

"Just twice?" Oliver lowered his head with a teasing smile.

"For starters." Felicity stretched up on her toes, closing the distance between their lips, kissing him softly, sighing at the soft touch of his lips.

Oliver wanted to deepen the kiss but he pulled back at the sound of Diggle clearing his throat. He smiled pecking her lips one more time. "I'll talk to you soon," he promised walking to the door with Digg.

Felicity watched them leave before turning back to William. He was holding the game paddle out to her. "Another round?"

Felicity nodded, accepting the paddle, sitting back down on the couch and resuming their game.

* * *

Felicity had just placed a bowl of Mint Chocolate chip ice cream in front of William when he asked. "Why did my dad leave town?"

They had just finished dinner, Raisa had left to go home twenty minutes ago.

"We told you he left on a business trip." Felicity reminded taking a seat next to him.

"Yeah, but was it Mayor business or Green Arrow business?" William asked, taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Actually, it's neither. It's personal business." Felicity told him, she figured now was the time for her to come clean to him about why she had gotten upset the night before.

"Personal?" William looked up from his ice cream. "Personal how?"

"Do you remember how I got upset the other night when you asked why you're Dad didn't introduce us sooner?"

"Yeah." William nodded. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I was just curious."

"You don't have to apologize." Felicity shook her head as she started to stir ice cream in the bowl like she was making her own version of a shake. "It just brought up some not pleasant memories for me."

William's lips pulled down into a frown. "What kind of memories?"

"I..When I was a little younger than you and my mother's boyfriend used to beat me and belittle me and it really messed with my head and made me feel like I was never good enough." Felicity paused to clear her throat. "And I guess for a moment there the other night I felt like I didn't deserve you or your dad, that you both could do better than me."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," William said his frown deepening. "And you're wrong, you know? Dad and I wouldn't be better off without you. The three of us together, we're a family. There's no better person than you, Felicity. Your the best."

Felicity smiled. "Thanks, William."

"What does this have to with Dad leaving town?" William asked.

"My mother's ex-boyfriend, the one who abused me, your dad is going to see him."

"Oh. He's going to make him pay for what he did to you." William nodded, he dug his spoon into his ice cream. "Good, he should know he's not gonna get away with what he did."

Felicity smiled softly. "You're definitely your father's son."

"Yeah," William smiled, tilting his head in the same way that Oliver did. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a great thing." Felicity reached out and rubbed her hand up and down his back in a motherly gesture. "It's the best thing. Your father is the most amazing person I know which means so are you."

"Thanks, Felicity." William smiled.

* * *

Oliver closed the door silently behind him. He had been gone for only two days but it felt like longer. He frowned as the smell of burnt chicken was in the air.

"Maybe we should just order in?" he heard his son suggest.

"You might be right," he heard the beautiful voice of his wife. "I'm sorry, Will, I'm good at a lot of things but cooking isn't one of them."

Oliver stepped into the room, his eyes finding them immediately, Felicity was at the stove her hair in a messy ponytail, William was at her side his nose scrunched up at the smell of burnt food. "What happened to Raisa?" Oliver asked, announcing his presence.

Felicity turned, her whole face lighting up. "You're back," she closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck breathing him in. "I missed you."

Oliver pulled back just enough to cup her face and pressed his mouth to hers in a hello kiss.

Felicity hummed quietly at the feel of his lips against her own.

Oliver pulled back from the kiss and curled himself around her hugging her tightly. "I missed you, too."

Felicity released him and pulled back just in time for William to step between them and welcome his dad back, hugging him, he rubbed William's back. "Hey, Buddy. See I told you I would come home to you and Felicity."

William released him, taking a step back and looking up at him. "Did you get him? Did you get the guy that hurt Felicity?"

Oliver locked eyes with Felicity. "I told him while you were gone," Felicity informed him.

Oliver nodded and looked back to William. "Yeah, I got him. Turns out he returned to old habits. He's now sitting in jail once again."

"Good." William nodded.

"So what happened to Raisa?" Oliver asked again.

"I wanted to give her the night off." Felicity glanced back at the burnt chicken that sat on the counter. "I thought I try making some chicken, it seemed simple enough. Turns out I was wrong."

Oliver watched her lips press into an adorable pout and he grinned. "Tell you what, how about I take over and I make us dinner instead."

"You just got back, aren't you tired?" Felicity wondered.

"Not too tired where I can't cook my family dinner," Oliver answered.

"If Dad's cooking dinner than could you help me with my homework, Felicity?" William asked.

Felicity turned her focus to William. "Of course, why don't you go and get it while I talk to your dad for a moment."

"Okay." William headed to his room to get his school work.

"You said Greg was back to his old habits?" Felicity turned back to Oliver with a frown.

"He was literally smacking around an 11-year-old boy when I showed up. I might have broken his arm and jaw in retaliation for the boy. And shot him in the leg with an arrow for good measure."

Felicity shook her head sadly. "The boy, is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I stuck around long enough to make sure." Oliver nodded.

"I guess it's a good thing you couldn't let it go." Felicity smiled. "You save that boy."

"I'm just glad that bastard isn't going to be able to hurt any more innocent children." Oliver gently grabbed her arm, pulling her into his arms. His left arm slid around her waist and his right one slid up her back to her neck, sliding his hand around to cup her jaw, tilting her face up and leaned down, pressing his mouth to hers in a deeper kiss.

Felicity's hands slid up his chest, over his shoulders and around his neck, her lips moved with his slowly, savoring every slant of his lips against her own.

She broke from the kiss a moment later, staring into his eyes. "You didn't have to go after Greg but I'm glad you did. You protected a kid tonight." She smiled, her eyes shining with pride. "I love you all the more for it and for loving me so deeply. No one has ever loved me the way you do."

Oliver cupped her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek. "Loving you is the easiest thing in the world and it's the best thing I have ever done. I could never regret being with you, Felicity." his voice lowered, taking on that soft tone that he reserved just for her. "I am always going to love you. No matter what."

Felicity smiled, one full of emotion, her eyes shining with love. She curled her hand around the back of his neck and gripped his shoulder, anchoring herself as she drew him down for an even deeper kiss, her lips gliding over his. Oliver hand slid down her jaw, down her arm and gripped her waist, tugging her against his body as he curled himself around her.

It was only when they heard William's footsteps approaching and the sound of his voice that had them breaking the kiss.

"Okay, so I just need a little bit of help on my math homework. There are these two problems that I'm having trouble with." William set his school bag on the table, settling in and pulling out his books.

Felicity pulled out of Oliver's arms with one last kiss and joined William at the table. "Let's see these two math problems."

Oliver removed his jacket and pushed up the arm sleeves of his shirt, washed his hands at the sink before getting to work on starting dinner.

Fifteen minutes later once he had dinner going, he looked up watching Felicity with William smile forming on his face.

This was everything he wanted. Felicity and William.

When William laughed at something Felicity said, her eyes shining with affection, Oliver's smile widened. His family was happy that was all he ever wanted.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are encouraged. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
